


clueless&gay

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dank Memes, Fluff, Frerard, Friends to Lovers, GUYS STOP TEXTING IN CLASS SMH, High School AU, Joshler-Freeform, M/M, also frank and gerard act like an old married couple, brendon ships joshler a SHIT ton, discontinued sorry!!!, everyones gay, groupchat, its really cute, josh is a THIRSty boy, joshler - Freeform, milk fic is canon, probs gonna be a relatively low conflict fic, this is gonna be so gay im READY, tyler is clueless and gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tyler, josh, frank, gerard, & brendon make a group chat together.chaos ensues.





	1. guys don't text in class,!

**Author's Note:**

> heyhey so i wrote this out of boredom but i really like how it turned out actually so ??, please leave a comment it would mean SO much,, also i need to know if i should actually continue this

4:34 am  
brendo: MORNING FUCKERS  
{brendo named the groupchat: ITSLIT}  
josh: morning what the fuck brendon it's 4am  
gee: and you shits always ask me why i'm sleep deprived  
brendo: U GUYS SHOULD BE GETTING UP ANYWAY EXAMS TODAY  
josh: ???? they're today so i've already studied  
gee: what is this  
brendo: school starts at 8 so i have four whole hours to study  
gee: YOU HAVENT STUDIED YET WTF  
gee: i am a good christian boy (tm) and i have already gotten all my studying done  
josh: GOOD CHRISTIAN BOY LMAO OKKKK   
gee: shut you the fuck  
frank: SHIT EXAMS  
josh: HAHAHAH  
gee: FRANJ WHAT THE FUCK  
josh: franj  
brendo: franj  
frank: SHUT THE FUCK UP OHMYHOD I FORGOT ABOUT EXAMS  
brendo: deadass come over and we can study together if ya want  
frank: omw  
josh: whos tyler  
brendo: what  
tyler: hello  
gee: WHO PSTHAT  
brendo: HOWD YIU GET IN  
tyler: i have no idea  
frank: guys it's ok he's my classmate from science  
tyler: oh hi frank  
frank: he's v nice get to know him  
josh: mmh ;) get to know him ;)(;);)((;  
josh: why the fuck did i say that  
{josh left the groupchat}  
{brendo added josh to the groupchat}  
brendo: JOSHUA WILLIAM DUN  
gee: UR MIDDLE NAME IS WILLIAM  
brendo: YOU SMOOTH BOY  
josh: smooth boy   
{josh changed their nickname to smooth boy}  
brendo: DO U GO TO OLOS  
tyler: brendon i'm in your physics class  
brendo: OH  
tyler: i was there that time ms hendrickson was like "how fast does light travel" and u raised ur hand and yelled "HELLA" and she sent u to the office  
brendo: i heelied out the door that was iconic TBH  
smooth boy: legend  
frank: brendon guess what  
brendo: what  
{frank sent a photo the group chat}  
(it's a photo shot from outside brendon's window - he's on his phone)  
brendo: WHAT THE FUCK  
{frank sent a photo the group chat}   
(it's a photo of brendon falling out of his chair)  
brendo: YOU COULD HAVE KNOCKED  
frank: let me in  
frank: knocking is for the weak   
gee: get used to it brendon rip  
tyler: how often does this happen  
gee: it happened yesterday  
tyler: ohmyhod  
brendo: hanging out w boo!!  
{brendo sent a photo to the group chat}  
(it's a photo of frank squatting on brendon's bed while doing the BOI hand gesture and brendon pursing his lips and doing a peace sign)  
smooth boy: aren't you supposed to be studying,,?  
brendo: yea  
frank: im gonna fail ripriprip  
smooth boy: fam u still have time to study lmao  
frank: did u just call me fam  
smooth boy: ye  
{brendo sent a photo to the groupchat}  
(it's a blurry photo of frank jumping off a bed)  
smooth boy: U LOOK LIKW THE SPONGEBOB PRIMAL MEME  
frank: HAHAH TRUE  
tyler: josh what's your favourite meme  
brendo: AW HUSBAND BONDING  
smooth boy: brendon shut up  
smooth boy: i like the nut button a lot  
{tyler sent a photo to the group chat}  
(it's a motion blurred picture of tyler's hand rocketing towards a table)  
tyler: WHEN UR HITTING IT FROM THE BACK AND HE MOAN "my favourite meme is the nut button"  
smooth boy: OMG  
brendo: TYLER  
brendo: U NAUGHTY BOY  
{tyler changed their nickname to naughty boy}  
smooth boy: smooth boy and naughty boy  
naughty boy: shut up that sounds like a porno  
brendo: 11/10 would watch tbh  
naughty boy: i gtg guys  
smooth boy: EAT W US AT LUNCH  
naughty boy: WHATS YOUR TABLE  
gee: IDK THE ONE WITH THE SCREAMING  
smooth boy: AND MEMES  
brendo: REMEMBER WHEN I PRINTED OUT MEMES AND THREW THEM AT THE CHEM TEACHER  
naughty boy: OMG  
smooth boy: YES THAT WAS SO FUNNG  
naughty boy: OK ILL FIND U GUYS I ACTUALLY GTG  
{naughty boy left the groupchat}  
smooth boy: bye baby boy imy  
brendo: OMG  
{brendo added naughty boy to the group chat}  
brendo: TYLER LOOK HE LOVES U  
smooth boy: U CANT SEE PREVIOUS MESSAGES HAHA  
{brendo sent a screenshot to the groupchat}  
brendo: THE POWER OF SCREENSHOTS  
smooth boy: FUCK YOU  
naughty boy: ....ok buddy im gonna go ahead and get the heckheck outta here  
smooth boy: TYLER IM SORRy  
brendo: LOVE EACHOTHER  
naughty boy: lmao ok  
{naughty boy left the group chat}  
frank: BRENDON GET OFF YOUR FUCKING PHONE WE HAVE TO STUDY  
brendo: NAH  
frank: smh

-

10:27 am   
brendo: josh  
brendo: josh  
brendo: josh  
brendo: josh  
brendo: josh  
brendo: JOSH  
smooth boy: WE ARE DOING EXAMS  
smooth boy: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WNAT  
brendo: WHATS THE WORD FOR LIKE THE CALM BEFORE A TURBULENCE IN WTER  
smooth boy: DID YOU STUDY AT ALL  
brendo: I KNOW HOW TO MEASURE WATER FLOW THE OTHER STUFF IDK  
smooth boy: i'm not helping you good luck  
smooth boy: u should have studied  
brendo: WTF IM MAD  
gee: its called an eddy brendon  
brendo: AN EDDY  
brendo: WTF HAHAH  
smooth boy: GERARD  
smooth boy: HE NEEDS TO KNO THE CONSEQUENCES OF NOT STUDYING  
gee: SORRY  
naughty boy: josh soz if this is creepy but i'm two desks to your left :^)  
smooth boy: WAIT RLY  
naughty boy: yeah  
{naughty boy sent a photo to the group chat}  
(it's a photo of josh with his headphones in, hiding his phone under his desk. his skateboard is leaning on his bag)  
smooth boy: wow i look rly cute there  
gee: mmm daddy  
{smooth boy sent a photo to the group chat}  
(it's a photo of tyler smiling with his hand over his mouth at josh taking a picture of him)  
gee: AWWW  
gee: TYLER I DONT THINK WE HAVE CLASSES TOGETHER BECAUSE IVE NEVER SEEN U UR ADORABLE AWAWAW  
naughty boy: AW THANK U  
smooth boy: Gtg  
gee: was that proper capitalization i just saw  
gee: hisssss  
naughty boy: JOSH JUST GOT HIS PHONE TAKEN HAHAHA  
gee: JOSHUA  
gee: WHAT A BAD STUDENT SMH  
{naughty boy sent a photo to the group chat}  
(it's a picture of josh flipping off the camera under his desk)  
gee: THATS V*LGAR  
naughty boy: v*lgar  
naughty boy: why did u censor that  
gee: listen the fuck up b*ddy i'll censor what i w*nt  
naughty boy: lmao ok bud  
brendo: i don't know any of this shit tbh  
gee: smh  
gee: where's my bb  
naughty boy: what  
gee: frank  
gee: he's not on rn  
naughty boy: aw ur dating  
gee: yeah but no homo  
frank: yk what  
gee: BB  
frank: no homo fine i see how it is  
gee: BB NO ALL HOMO  
frank: u disappoint me  
frank: GTGTG THERES A KID TALKING TO THE TEACHER AND POIMTI/NG AT ME GOTTA BLAST  
frank: "FRANK IERO DO YOU HAVE A PHONE??!!!" no what's a phone lol  
gee: WHATS A PHONE  
naughty boy: ME  
frank: GTG ILL SEE U FUCKERS AT LUNCH  
gee: BYE  
naughty boy: OK SEE YOU

-  
12:22am  
smooth boy: TYLER WHERE U @@@@@  
gee: YE WHERE ARE U  
brendo: I NEED TO MEET JOSHS FIANCÉ RN COME TO OUR TABLE  
naughty boy: IM GETTING LUCNH  
smooth boy: me , an intellectual : I THINK I SEE U  
smooth boy: ARE U WEARING A FLORAL KIMONO THING  
{smooth boy sent a photo to the group chat}  
(it's a picture of tyler's back in the lunch line)  
naughty boy: lol that me  
smooth boy: IM COMING  
naughty boy: ,,  
brendo: JOSH IS RUNNING TOWARDS U  
{brendo sent a photo to the group chat}  
(it's a motion blurred picture of josh running towards tyler - in the corner of the photo, frank is crying laughing)  
naughty boy: HES SO FAST WHA/TYGEFUKC  
brendo: JOSH IS SUUPER AERODYNAMIC  
naughty boy: HES NOT SLOWING DOWN  
naughty boy: I AM THREATENED,,,.  
brendo: TYLER ARE GOU OKAY OMG  
gee: JOSH DEADASS JUST CRASHED INTO YOU OHMYHOD  
frank: TGAT WAS SO FUNNY  
frank: BRENDON JJSL CHOKED ON HIS SALAD LAUGHNG  
brendo: JOSH WTF DESPERTE MUCH  
{smooth boy sent a photo to the group chat}  
(it's a blurry picture of tyler laughing really hard, his face red)  
smooth boy: EVERYTHINGS OK  
smooth boy: WAIT  
smooth boy: HE HAS SALAD DRESSING ON HIS KIMONO OMG I FEEL SO BAD  
gee: JOSH WHAT THE FUC  
smooth boy: IM SORRY  
naughty boy: ITS OKAY THAT WAS HILARIOUS  
{smooth boy changed their nickname to thirsty boy}  
thirsty boy: IM WAITING IN LINE W HIM OK GUYS  
naughty boy: aw thank u  
gee: okay sure  
brendo: dont leave me with these lovesick fucks  
{brendo sent a photo to the group chat}  
(it's a photo of gerard lying in frank's lap on his phone - frank is kissing the top of his head)  
naughty boy: that might be the cutest fucking thing i've ever seen  
thirsty boy: I LOVE UR RELATIONSHIP SM BECAUSE UR AUPER BADASS ON YOUR OWN AND THEN UR LIKE SUPER FLUFFY AROUND EACHOTHER  
gee: well as i like to say  
frank: jesus not again  
gee: in terms of me around frank  
gee: i'm kawaii in the streets  
gee: and senpai in the sheets ;)  
thirsty boy: brb changing my ig bio  
naughty boy: HAHA  
brendo: I HATE YOU ALL  
naughty boy: beeb no we love u  
brendo: "beeb" who the fuck do u think u are  
naughty boy: tyler r. joseph  
frank: what's the r stand for  
naughty boy: sh  
gee: NOW I NEED TO KNOW  
brendo: LETS GUESS  
brendo: RADICAL  
gee: RICARDO  
frank: RAHHSHDHDJ  
naughty boy: i can confirm that frank is right  
frank: YEA BOY  
thirsty boy: TYLER JUST TOLD ME IT SHOULD I EXPOSE  
brendo: YES  
naughty boy: JOSH NO  
brendo: JOSH YES  
frank: TELL YS  
thirsty boy: ITS ROBERT  
naughty boy: J O S H  
frank: ROBERT OMGG  
brendo: OH COME ON ITS NOT THAT BAD MINE IS BOYD  
frank: GERARDS IS ARTHUR  
naughty boy: btw guys we're almost done @ the lunch line we'll be over in a sec  
naughty boy: WAIT ARTHUR  
naughty boy: LIKE THE MEME  
thirsty boy: HAHAHAHAH  
{gee sent a photo to the group chat}  
(it's a picture of gerard's clenched fist by his side)  
gee: when they make fun of ur middle name  
naughty boy: OHFGSGHSH  
thirsty boy: IM GONE  
naughty boy: OK WE'RE COMING OVER NOW  
brendo: YE YE IM EXCITED TO MEET U TYLER  
naughty boy: OMG ARE FRANK AND GERARD CUDDLING THATS SO CUTE  
brendo: actually it's nasty af now come join  
-  
1:04pm  
frank: YEET THAT WAS SOFUN  
naughty boy: YES OMG THANK U FOR LETTING ME SIT W U SM BETTER THEN EATING LUNCH IN THE WASHROOM  
thirsty boy: U ATE LUNCH IN THE WASHROOM BEFORE  
naughty boy: ye no one wanted me to sit with them   
thirsty boy: THATS SO SAD BB AW  
gee: WHO COULD SAY ANYTHING NEGATIVE TO TYLER  
brendo: THATS LIKE KICKING A PUPPY  
thirsty boy: TRUE  
naughty boy: thank u guys that means a lot  
naughty boy: im in class now no phones bye :)  
thirsty boy: bye :)) <3  
brendo: oh jesus im gonna start getting fifth wheeled aren't i  
thirsty boy: tru


	2. memes, taco bell, & hair dye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler kinda? lmk if u like it because i need validation hhhahhaah

5:24pm  
naughty boy: gays  
thirsty boy: u called  
brendo: THAS ME  
naughty boy: I WAS SO SCARED TO TEXT THE GC FIRSF  
naughty boy: IN CASE LIKE EVERYONE IN IT JUST READ WHAT I SAID AND DIDNT RESPOND  
thirsty boy: NONONON  
brendo: omg don't feel like that  
brendo: thats a bad  
brendo: we will always respond  
frank: GUYS WANNA SEE A MEM,E  
naughty boy: YE  
{frank sent a photo to the group chat!}

(https://instagram.com/p/BLoaRHZhnDc/)  


naughty boy: IM MAX  
{naughty boy changed their nickname to suicide bunny}  
thirsty boy: TAG URSELF  
thirsty boy: IM RUBY  
{thirsty boy changed their nickname to ruby}  
gee: im ruby's tiara  
{gee changed their nickname to tiara}  
brendo: GUYS IM SHSJAJSNMDND  
suicide bunny: WHAT  
brendo: I LOOKED UP HOW TO EAT CEREAL  
brendo: AND THIS CAME UP  
ruby: why would you look up how to eat cereal  
brendo: THAT IS OUTSIDE OF THE STORY  
{brendo sent a photo to the group chat}

(https://instagram.com/p/BMSDq9xg7kn/)  


suicide bunny: I CHOKED OMG  
ruby: that guy probably did too  
suicide bunny: IN THE LAST ONE HIS MOUTH IS JUST LIKE FULL OF MILK BYE  
brendo: full of milk you say  
brendo: triggered  
suicide bunny: ,,  
ruby: BRENDON  
brendo: IT WAS ONE TIME  
tiara: UR ALWAYS ON OUR ASSES LIKE "oooh don't bring this up it's embarrassing" AND THEN YOU BRING IT UP IN CASUAL CONVERSATION  
brendo: THAST NOT A LIE  
ruby: IHY  
suicide bunny: what is this  
brendo: SHh  
ruby: WE HAVE TO TELL HIM NOW CMON  
tiara: josh is right yk  
brendo: fine ok you know that senior ryan ross  
suicide bunny:...ye  
brendo: we fucked one time and there was like milk and it was bad and i regret everything  
suicide bunny: ,, brENDon  
suicide bunny: i tHOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD CHRISTIAN BOY (TM)  
brendo: I THOUGHT I WAS TOO AT THE TIME  
suicide bunny: I WANT TO DIE  
{brendo changed their nickname to milkfucker}  
milkfucker: is this more,,,., APPROPTIATE  
tiara: FUCJ YOU  
suicide bunny: deary me  
ruby: GUYS what colour should i dye my hair  
suicide bunny: OOH UR DYEING IT  
ruby: YE WHAT COLOUR SHOULD I DO  
tiara: BLACK  
tiara: LIKE MY SOUL  
milkfucker: um :) excuse me sweetie :) correction :) it's :) African American :) like my soul :)  
tiara: ONG  
frank: looking up from taking science notes for five seconds to say stop blowing up my notifs + dye it blue  
tiara: NONO BC THEN HE WOULD LIKE HAVE TO BLEACJ IT AND THATS BAD FOR YOUR HAIR  
frank: gerard your hair is literally cherry red  
tiara: SHUT YOUR FUCK  
suicide bunny: u should do it pink that'd be cute  
milkfucker: idk that would look kinda gay  
ruby: brendon we are literally both males attracted to other males  
milkfucker: fuck that's really true  
ruby: i like pink but i also like blue  
suicide bunny: BREAK GENDER ROLES DO PINK  
ruby: come dye shopping w me? we can pick shades there  
suicide bunny: wait me  
milkfucker: AWWW  
ruby: yeah  
suicide bunny: wwoah okay sure when where  
milkfucker: AWWWWWWWWW  
ruby: 10 minutes from now @ shoppers?  
suicide bunny: sure see u there :))  
milkfucker: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

5:42pm  
milkfucker: frnaj  
frank: r u trying to say frank  
milkfucker: yes  
milkfucker: gehrnad  
tiara: is that one supposed to be gerard  
milkfucker: ok ur both here good  
milkfucker: look  
{milkfucker sent a photo to the groupchat!}  
(it's a photo of tyler and josh sitting across from each other in a Taco Bell)  
frank: OMG AWWWWW  
tiara: THATS SO CUTW  
milkfucker: theyre not on their phones and they don't know im here shhhh  
frank: EAVESDROP  
milkfucker: Boy Who Do You Think I Am  
milkfucker: i'm already eavesdropping smh  
tiara: YEET WHAT IS BEING SAID  
milkfucker: theyre talking about hair dye o  
milkfucker: OH SIHT  
frank: WHAT  
milkfucker: "you're gonna look so adorable with pink hair"  
milkfucker: IM BITING A PAPER BAG TO KEEP FROM SCREAMING  
tiara: JAJAJSJSKSJSKJS  
frank: IM SOBBING  
{frank changed their nickname to joshler stan!}  
tiara: BRENDON WHAT DID HE SAY  
milkfucker: IM GONNA PEE  
milkfucker: WKSKSNDJFN IM TRYING SO HATD NOT TO SCREAM  
joshler stan: WHAT DID HE SAY BEENEJDI  
milkfucker: "no way i'll ever be as cute as you" IM SO GONE  
tiara: THEY NEED TO FUCK  
joshler stan: TRU  
milkfucker: FUCK THEY SAW ME GTGTGT  
{milkfucker sent a photo to the groupchat!}  
(it's a picture of josh facing the camera, looking startled. tyler's face is red and he is crumpled into the corner of the booth.)  
milkfucker: FUCK THE PILICE IM RUNNING  
ruby: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE  
ruby: BRENDON JUST JUMPED OVER A TABLE AND TRIPPED AND THEN RAN OUT THW DOOR  
joshler stan: HAHAHHA BRENDON THATS STEALTHY  
milkfucker: FUCK THE POLICE  
{milkfucker changed their nickname to fugitive!}  
fugitive: IM RUNNING  
ruby: HOW LONG WERE YOU LISTENING TK US FOR  
suicide bunny: i want to die ohhhmygdo  
ruby: LIKE THE PASTT 10 MINUTES  
suicide bunny: fukc  
fugitive: I LIVE BLOGGED IT TO FRANK AND GERAYRD  
ruby: BOY  
suicide bunny: i  
ruby: BRENDON U NEED TO LEARN EHAT PRIVACY IS  
fugitive: THATS REALLY TRUE  
fugitive: FUCK THE POLICE THO  
fugitive: i just burst into my house and fell onto my dog o  
suicide bunny: U HAVE A DOG  
fugitive: YEA BOY  
fugitive: HIS NAME IS FISH  
suicide bunny: WHY  
ruby: THIS IS A LEGENDARY STORY BUCKLE UP  
fugitive: BC I WANTED A DOG AND MY MOM WAS LIKE "u can get a fish" SO I WENT TO THE PET STORE AND SAW A FUCKING RAD GERMAN SHEPARD PUPPY SO I WAS LIKE FUCK THIS IM GETTING A DOG AND MY MOM TEXTED ME LIKE DID U GET A FISH AND I JUST SAID YES AND NAMED HIM FISH  
suicide bunny: OMG THATS SO FUNNY  
fugitive: I LOV HIM  
suicide bunny: I HAVE A HAMSTER  
joshler stan: AWW  
suicide bunny: HIS NAME IS PONCHO  
ruby: THATS SO CUTE  
ruby: I HAVE A CAT HER NAME IS SPOOKY  
suicide bunny: AWWWW  
joshler stan: I DONT HAVE A PET RIP  
tiara: I USED TO HAVE A CAT WHEN K WAS LITTLE BUT SHE RAN AWAY  
ruby: thts homophobic  
tiara: T R U  
ruby: tylers hamster is rly cute this is a fact  
tiara: how do u kno  
suicide bunny: hes at my house  
{joshler stan changed their nickname to wink}  
wink: interesting  
ruby: ok shut up  
{suicide bunny sent a photo to the groupchat!}  
(it's a photo of josh with poncho, tyler's hamster, sitting on his head. josh looks very happy)  
wink: aw that's cute  
fugitive: josh aww  
fugitive: he likes u  
suicide bunny: are u talking about me or poncho  
tiara: TRU  
fugitive: both  
ruby: oh shit Tyler's gonna dye my hair for me  
suicide bunny: this is true  
fugitive: awwww  
tiara: have u ever dyed hair before  
suicide bunny: shhhh  
ruby: its okay i trust him  
wink: ,,,ok why  
wink: this is ur hair we're talking about what if something bad happens  
fugitive: if something bad happens ill laugh  
suicide bunny: oh ye of little faith  
{suicide bunny changed their username to hairstylist}  
hairstylist: im putting my phone down for this i dont wanna fuck it up  
wink: aw i wanna see the progress :(  
ruby: ill liveblog it to you guys  
tiara: okok  
{ruby sent a video to the groupchat!}  
(it's a video of tyler reading the package for the bleach. "ok, this is the bleach. can i drink it?" he looks up, smiling "haha just kidding. wait fuck are you recor-")  
fugitive: me too tyler  
ruby: hes putting it on oh fuck  
{ruby sent a video to the groupchat!}  
("fuck ok so this might burn your skin off if it like goes near your face so i'm gonna be really careful. oh also it might like hurt your scalp and joSH STOP RECORDING")  
tiara: TELL TYLER IF HE GETS IT ON YOUR EYEBROWS THEY CAN TURN BLONDE  
ruby: FUCK ACTUALLY  
{ruby sent a video to the groupchat!}  
("hey just so you know if you get it on my eyebrows they'll turn blonde" "WHAT THE FUCK WHY DID YOU TRUST ME WITH THIS")  
ruby: im putting my phone down until the bleach is all in because i don't want to move my head too much or tyler will dye my eyebrows blonde  
fugitive: thats probably a good idea

6:15pm  
ruby: its all bleached lit  
tiara: !!! pics  
{ruby sent a photo to the groupchat!}  
(tyler is wearing rubber gloves and flipping off the camera. josh's hair is a really ugly bright yellow)  
tiara: JOSH AHAHAHHA  
fugitive: tell me thats not the finished product ohhmygdo  
ruby: no it has to be light before we dye it pink  
fugitive: why are you not dyeing it as quickly as possible it looks so bad  
ruby: tyler needs a hairstylist break (™)  
{ruby sent a photo to the groupchat!}  
(it's a photo of tyler lying on his bed, rubber gloves on, his eyes closed)  
wink: because obviously dyeing hair is physically exhausting  
ruby: leave him alone  
fugitive: awwww defending your boyfriend <3<3  
ruby: shut you THE Frick up  
ruby: hes ok now  
{ruby sent a photo to the groupchat!}  
(it's a photo of tyler. he's holding a dye brush and a tube of pink dye)  
ruby: y/yeabboy  
wink: aujajsjd  
fugitive: its gonna look so@cool  
wink: IM MAD U DIDNT PIKC BLUE  
ruby: SHHH  
wink: TRAITOR  
{ruby changed their nickname to pinkalicious}  
wink: FUCK  
{wink changed their nickname to blualicious}  
blualicious: this means war  
pinkalicious: fuckin bring it on mate  
blualicious: meet me in the park @ 4:20 lets. GO  
pinkalicious: BRING IT ON FUCKER  
hairstylist: IM BACK ON MY JOB IS DONE  
{hairstylist sent a photo to the group chat!}  
(it's a picture of josh, bright pink dye sitting on his hair. he's grinning and is has thumbs up)  
pinkalicious: TYLER HATES ME CONFIRMED  
hairstylist: IM SORRY  
fugitive: WHAT  
pinkalicious: HES MAKING ME WALK BACK TO MY HOUSE W DYE IN MY HAIR  
hairstylist: IF MY MOM GETS BACK AND YOURE HERE SHELL BE MAD  
blualicious: JOSH YOUR HOUSE IS LIKE A FIVE MINUTE WALK FROM TYLERS  
pinkalicious: SHH  
hairstylist: I DONT HATE YOU  
hairstylist: I@SWEAR  
pinkalicious: he made me leave the house but im still staying close to it bc wifi  
hairstylist: JOSH WHAT THE FUCK  
{hairstylist sent a photo to the group chat!}  
(it's a photo taken from his window. josh is waving at him)  
fugitive: JOSH YOURE SO CLINGY FUCK OFF  
blualicious: THIRSTY BOY RETURNS  
pinkalicious: IM LEAVING NOW  
{hairstylist sent a video to the groupchat!}  
(it's a video shot from tyler's window - josh waves and yells "BYE TYLER SEE YOU TOMORROW!")  
hairstylist: CHRIST  
tiara: you're all psychopaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment i will love u forever.  
> also should i bring my homeboy dallon into this


	3. !

hi i'm REALLY SORRY but i'm discontinuing this fic, i know it didn't go that far at all (josh and Tyler didn't even get together um kys @ me) but i really just don't have any interest in writing it. if someone wants to continue it that's fine. HOWEVER i'm working on a new one and it's gonna be better so pls check that out!!

**Author's Note:**

> comment if u liked it/if i should continue :))


End file.
